This proposal seeks to augment the research infrastructure at Tennessee State University to increase the institutional capacity to conduct high quality behavioral sciences research in minority mental health. Specifically, the M-RISP Development Center will invoke: (a) faculty development, and (b) training of students in mental health research at Tennessee State University. In coming years, as this proposal is implemented in social sciences, it will make the University more competitive in extramural research. This Center will be structured to meet four objectives: (i) Enhance and strengthen the University's infrastructure capabilities to conduct research in mental health issues affecting minority populations; (h) to increase the capacity of social science faculty to obtain competitive (R01) research grants; (iii) to facilitate training of students in mental health research through faculty funded projects; and (iv) develop Research Consortia with experts at other Universities to increase collaboration on specific issues and methodologies of mental health research. The Center combines on-going behavioral research, faculty development, and student training in mental health research as an integrated approach to meet the broad objectives of M-RISP which are to help minority institutions and their faculty to conduct research in issues of mental health. This proposal is in two parts: (A) Core Activities aimed at achieving the above stated objectives, and (B) four Individual Investigator Research Proposals. All four projects deal with various issues of mental health. The proposed projects draw heavily from the conceptual framework which focuses upon the stress-depression relationship with personality and social support factors working as buffers. Success of the Center will be measured in terms of presentations, publications, and number of submitted and funded R-01 Is at the end of grant period.